Galeria:Pilot
s1e1 morty sleep.png s1e1 rick ground.png s1e1 wake up.png s1e1 dragged out of bed.png Rick and Morty in the flying wackamadoodle.png s1e1 morty unsure.png s1e1 morty mad.png s1e1 red light.png s1e1 morty struggle.png s1e1 morty takes the wheel.png s1e1 flying over desert.png s1e1 lots of beer.png Ricktarded.png The Smiths and the Sanchez sitting around the din-din table.png s1e1 morty loves eggs.png s1e1 meet summer.png s1e1 u gettin sick mort.png s1e1 summer knows whats up.png Jerry and Rick are angry at the table.png s1e1 first of many jerry b tch faces.png s1e1 unpopular opinion.png s1e1 really got them eggs.png s1e1 beth emotional jerry flabbergasted.png s1e1 harry herpson high school.png s1e1 mr goldenfold.png It's class time.png s1e1 daydreamy morty.png s1e1 a little loud morty.png IT'S TEST TIME.png s1e1 what a difficult test.png s1e1 falling through clouds.png s1e1 ground smack.png s1e1 jessica dancing over.png s1e1 those are sure breasts.png s1e1 gerbil morty.png s1e1 give it a shot.png s1e1 dream jessica sure is forward.png s1e1 happy morty.png Morty fondling Jessica.png Morty fondling Mr. Goldenfold.png s1e1 what a creep.png s1e1 frank the bully.png Frank and Morty.png s1e1 frank the psycho.png s1e1 frank the rich kid.png s1e1 seriously wtf.png s1e1 frank the frozen.png s1e1 rick distractedly to the rescue.png s1e1 gizmos aplenty.png s1e1 gotta go morty.png s1e1 frank the doomed.png s1e1 rick sanchez.png s1e1 i'll deal with it later.png s1e1 summer minding her own business.png s1e1 naive summer.png s1e1 summer the oblivious.png s1e1 summer the flirty.png s1e1 summer the shocked.png s1e1 summer the traumatized.png s1e1 st equis hospital.png s1e1 horse surgery.png s1e1 terrible timing.png s1e1 seriously jerry.png s1e1 non subtle hint.png s1e1 put rick in a retirement home.png s1e1 we can hear tom.png s1e1 back alley portal.png s1e1 well gee.png s1e1 dimension 35C.png s1e1 ricksplaining.png RAM 100 04.png s1e1 don't worry.png s1e1 holy shit.png s1e1 never seen anything like it.png s1e1 take a deep breath.png RAM 100 02.png Pilot.png s1e1 crazy crap all around.png s1e1 look at it.png s1e1 i want to leave.png s1e1 take these shoes.png s1e1 beth and jerry fight the first of many.png s1e1 fathers a horrible influence.png s1e1 Devon.png s1e1 dr smith.png s1e1 principal vagina... wait is that right.png s1e1 really did a number on yourself.png s1e1 super f ed up legs.png s1e1 gotta turn on the shoes.png s1e1 r u kidding me.png s1e1 youre like hitlar but at least hitlar cared about germany or something.png s1e1 writhing in agony.png s1e1 serum.png s1e1 everything is gotdamn sack in this world.png s1e1 seeds.png s1e1 stan saying how he got the meds.png s1e1 morty climping tree.png s1e1 yanking on seeds.png s1e1 only old person there.png s1e1 portal has no charge left.png s1e1 what are we going to do.png s1e1 do me a solid.png s1e1 take these seeds.png s1e1 put em waaay up your butthold.png s1e1 they'll fall right out of mine.png S1e1 your anal cavity is taut and malleable.png s1e1 why haven't you been notifying us.png s1e1 BOOM told you.png d1e1 students mourning.png s1e1 sheepish principal.png Customs.jpg s1e1 bathrooms.png s1e1 aliens.png s1e1 aliens2.png s1e1 cant abide by beauracracy.png s1e1 next.png RAM 100 05.png s1e1 red alert.png s1e1 run.png s1e1 hookah.png s1e1 cough baby.png s1e1 the student becomes the teacher.png s1e1 shit they can fly.png s1e1 innocent standerby.png s1e1 second murder of the day.png s1e1 blue transport.png s1e1 they're just robots.png s1e1 or not.png s1e1 glen's bleeding to death.png s1e1 someone call his wife and children.png s1e1 its a figure of speech.png s1e1 killin like a villian.png s1e1 babys first shootout.png s1e1 delivious green glow.png s1e1 gtfo.png s1e1 warp to school.png s1e1 jessica impressed.png s1e1 did u just come outta a portal.png s1e1 ferrari's in the shop.png s1e1 tell me about yourself.png s1e1 busted.png s1e1 toe truck.png s1e1 rick point.png s1e1 dumb kid.png s1e1 father son bond.png s1e1 rick cross arms.png s1e1 phone calc.png s1e1 gifted kid.png s1e1 man of the house.png s1e1 smiling morty.png s1e1 full disclosure.png s1e1 ur not smart.png s1e1 3 watches.png s1e1 point.png s1e1 morty frothing.png s1e1 100 years rick and morty.png s1e1 rick and morty adventures dot com.png s1e1 rick and morty forever.png